


You're So Insecure You Self-destroyer

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Depictions of injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: During a hostage situation, Nines makes a rash decision that makes Hank want to find out what prompted that decision.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	You're So Insecure You Self-destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of uploading a lot about DBH and this series lately. But I have so many ideas so sorry if it's too much ^^°  
> Also, the WIPs will be continued obviously but I have a kind of writer's block.  
> Enjoy ^^

Gavin awkwardly swirled his noodles around his fork as he eyed Nines. He had picked the android up at home at around 7 pm for their date. They had obviously pretended that they wanted to do something related to work. 

Now they were seated in a small Italian restaurant. There was just one thing that Gavin hadn’t taken into consideration. Nines was an android and androids didn’t eat. 

“This was such a dumb idea.” Gavin mumbled before shoving some pasta into his mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Nines gave him a gentle smile and sipped on the Thirium based drink in front of him. At least the restaurant served them. But androids could only drink as of yet and at most eat a few Thirium based foods like snowcones. Snowcones weren’t suitable for a restaurant, though. 

“I’m a dumbass.” Gavin shook his head.

“It’s really alright. I like just talking to you. Don’t feel bad. We could do something else afterwards that we can both do.”

“We could watch a movie.” Gavin suggested.

“See?” Nines nodded. “That’s the spirit.”

Gavin exhaled, feeling a little relieved. He went back to eating and telling Nines about his cats. They spend a few more minutes like that before Gavin’s phone rang.

While Nines eyed him with interest, Gavin was about to hang up when he saw that it was Connor calling. With a sigh, he picked it up.

“Hello, Connor. Are you calling because Nines is with me? What?” He stopped and then gasped a little. “Holy fuck. Yeah, sure. We’ll be at the station in twenty. Oh, at the address? Then give me the address- yeah or send it to Nines. See you two there.”

Nines was still eyeing him, his head cocked to the side. “What did he want?”

“There’s a hostage situation and they want you and Connor there because you two are negotiators. He’ll send you the address.” Gavin explained and quickly put some money on the desk.

Nines merely nodded and then got up. “I got the address. Let’s go. Apparently, it’s a YK500 being held hostage by a pair of burglars that did not expect anyone to be there. Now they are desperate and don’t know what to do so they took him hostage.”

Gavin nodded and followed Nines outside. “Then let’s just get this over with. If they didn’t plan for that to happen and are desperate they will probably be easy to persuade.”

\---

After arriving at the small house on the outskirts of town, they met up with Hank and Connor who briefed them about what happened while they were driving there. Apparently one of the culprits had a gun. 

Hank eyed both Gavin and Nines. “We will go in there. Only the four of us at first. Nines and Connor try to negotiate. Gavin and I’ll cover them.”

“Understood.” Nines nodded and looked at Connor. “Let me go in first, yes?”

“Be careful, please.” Connor said gently.

Nines nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Hank looked at Connor. “Be careful, son.” He said softly and then looked at Nines. “Nines, you be careful, too. I don’t want any injuries.”

Nines eyed Hank for a second, his LED swirling from blue to red and then back. It was merely red for the fraction of a second but Connor and Hank seemed to have noticed. Nines raised an eyebrow.

“Follow me.”

Finding the hostage proved to be easy. They were in the kitchen, probably because the living room had more windows and they wanted to be sure that no sniper could get them. 

Connor was the first to speak. “Dylan.” He said, looking at the man that had a gun pressed to the boy’s head. “I know you and Eva are very scared but let me assure you that neither I nor my colleagues mean any harm to you. We just want to take little Keith over there and get him to safety.”

[^^PROBABILTY OF SUCCESS 72%]

Nines swallowed and let Connor continue. Connor was better at empathizing with people and he was a better candidate for the negotiation. Just the act of calling the YK500 ‘little Keith’ had succeeded in raising the percentage from 67% to 72%. 

“We want a car.” Eva said, her voice wavering ever so slightly, betraying her fear. “We hurt no one. We just want a car. Once we’re out of the city, we let him go. We’ll give him into the care of a gas station clerk or a diner waitress and you will be able to pick him up.”

“Eva, that won’t be possible.” Connor explained, raising a hand. “You surely know that yourself.”

“Don’t get smart with us!” Dylan yelled, his voice shaking.

[vvPROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 65%]

“Connor.” Nines warned. “He’s destabilizing.”

“Dylan, there is no need to fear.” Connor said gently. “You never wanted to hurt anyone and you haven’t as far as I can tell. Keith is uninjured and he just wants to get outside to his parents.”

“We can’t go to jail!” Dylan snapped. “We have our mother to take care of!”

“I’m sure that there is something we can do about that. Now I’m no expert on the proceedings of the court but if you have someone that requires your care, perhaps you two can get probation.” Connor explained.

Nines knew that his statement about not being an expert on the law was merely to make him seem more human and trustworthy.

“You’re lying!” 

[vvPROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 59%]

Nines saw it fit to step in. He took a step forward, showing his hands. “Dylan, you need to listen to us. We can’t help you if you don’t trust us.”

“No one can help us! The fucking system is against us!” Eva shouted. “You will just go home at the end of the day and leave us to rot in prison!”

“We will not. You have my word. We will question you and if you have no criminal record, we will put in a good word for you.” Connor said gently. “But only if you let Keith go and don’t hurt him or anyone else.”

“You will?” Eva asked softly.

[^^PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 62%]

“We will. You have my word.” Connor said. “But you have to trust us. We just want the best for everyone involved. You have broken in but that carries a much lighter sentence than murder.”

Dylan waved around with the gun. “We fucking know that!”

“If you shoot Keith or anyone else, there is nothing we can do for you.” Nines urged. “Put the gun down and let Keith go.”

“I’m not taking orders from you!” Dylan snapped and pointed the gun at Nines before letting it wander to point at Connor. “And I’m not taking orders from you! We have the upper hand!”

[vvPROBABILITY OF SUCCESS 46%]

Connor raised both his hands, motioning for Hank and Gavin to step back. “Shooting me won’t make a difference.” He pointed to his temple. “I’m an android. All my biocomponents can be replaced.”

“Not if I shoot you in the head.” Dylan sneered. “I’m not stupid. I know that most androids don’t regularly upload their memories anymore. If I shoot you in the fucking face, you will come back but you won’t be the fucking same!”

Nines felt fear overcome him. Dylan was threatening his brother, one of the most important people to him. Quickly he analyzed the situation.

[PROBABILITY OF CONNOR SURVIVING 32%]

He couldn’t let that happen. Connor was his brother. He loved Connor and he knew that a lot of people did, too. In fact, he was certain that a lot of people loved Connor more than him – Hank included, he was sure. He preconstructed what to do.

He could attack Dylan while the gun is on Connor. That would result in Dylan not being able to shoot Keith but it would mean that Connor could get injured.

He quickly eradicated that preconstruction and started over again. If he just swooped in from the side, Connor would get hurt.

Attacking Dylan from the front and throwing himself between him and Connor was a better idea. He would be able to divert the gun towards the ceiling, effectively saving Connor and Keith.

[PROBABILITY OF GETTING INJURED 28%]

It was settled. Nines had to act quickly. Dylan was destabilizing in record time and Eva was not going to be able to help since she was panicking in the kitchen, afraid of what would happen if her brother shot.

Nines quickly made a move, situating himself between Connor and Dylan in record time. While Connor stumbled backwards, Nines grabbed Dylan’s arm and diverted the gun towards the ceiling just as he shot. 

The problem was that Nines had miscalculated how Dylan would react. The man had effectively managed to get the gun close to Nines’ face when he pulled the trigger. 

Keith screamed and Dylan let go of the boy in shock, giving Gavin the opportunity to get him outside and alert an ambulance. Connor was in shock but managed to disarm Dylan as the man was distracted with what he had done.

Hank managed to detain him and Eva, afraid of consequences, let herself be lead outside by one of the officers that came in now.

Nines had fallen to his knees, Thirium running from his face in thick streams. The bullet had shattered his jaw on the left side and dislocated it. His lower jaw was hanging onto the upper one by a single joint, rendering him incapable of moving his mouth.

Connor was at his side immediately, cradling him in his arms. “An ambulance is coming. Don’t worry. I’m here. Big brother is here.”

Nines merely nodded and tried to make a sound but his mouth was not obeying his commands. His LED was spinning red but he managed to contact Connor.

>Don’t worry, brother. I’ll be alright.

>>What’s gotten into you? You could have been shot!

>I calculated the outcome. The probability of me being fatally injured was lower than the rate of you being injured beyond repair.

At that statement, tears started leaking from Connor’s eyes and he began to pet Nines’ hair.

“You stupid, stupid idiot.” The RK800 sobbed. “Getting yourself in danger for me? Whyever would you do that?”

Nines reached up a hand to rub Connor’s shoulder and comfort him without talking to him. Connor sniffled.

“And now you comfort me.” Connor whimpered. “Fuck.”

That was when Hank came running in. “The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes.” He saw that Nines attempted to get up and stopped him. “You stay there. Just don’t move and stay calm.”

Nines nodded and leaned back against Connor, feeling his pain lessen as he was comforted by his brother.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because the probability of him surviving was higher than of me surviving.” Connor choked out. 

“Nines, for fuck's sake.” Hank sighed, running a hand over his face and blinking the tears from his eyes. “What did I tell you about being careful?”

Nines managed to mumble out a ‘sorry’ and even with his jaw hanging limply from his face, he was able to make the others understand. Connor held him tighter as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

\---

Nines must have lost consciousness somewhere along the way because he woke up in a hospital bed, a blue blood IV hooked to his arm and Connor holding his hand, eyeing him with terrible worry in his big brown eyes.

“He’s awake!” Connor called out and Nines noticed that both Gavin and Hank must have waited somewhere in the room because they were at his bed in seconds.

“Can you speak?” Hank asked softly. “Try to say something. They fixed your jaw.”

“I’m quite alright.” Nines said, a little unused to being able to move his jaw normally. “I’m not in any pain and the only thing that is missing is a bit of Thirium. No need to be so worried.”

Gavin shook his head, moving over to put a hand on Nines’ shoulder. “No need to be worried? You were shot in the face!”

“I’m sorry for causing you distress, Gavin.” Nines whispered. “But it was more likely that I would survive than Connor. The probability of me being wounded was lower and more importantly, the probability of me being fatally wounded was lower.”

“How low?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nines felt all eyes on him and he lowered his gaze. He had to be honest with them. “It was at 12%.”

“There was a 12% chance of you dying?” Hank exclaimed, yet Nines knew that he was not angry at him. “Why would you do something that fucking dangerous?”

“Yes, brother.” Connor asked gently, still clasping his hand. He was shocked to see a few tears running down Nines’ cheeks at that. Gently, he reached out to wipe them away. “Brother, what’s wrong?”

“Hank obviously loves you more than he loves me.” Nines managed to choke out. “I didn’t even have to analyze anything to find that out. I wouldn’t want him to have to lose you.”

Hank straightened up at that, pretty shocked. “Nines, that is not true. It’s not true that I love Connor more than you. Fuck, what makes you think that?”

Nines heaved a sigh but didn’t answer. He was just looking down into his lap, averting everyone’s eyes.

Hank thought for a second and then eyed Gavin and Connor. “Could you wait outside for a few minutes so I can talk to Nines?”

Connor looked up, clearly not liking that idea. His hands tightened around Nines’ hand and he looked at Hank pleadingly.

“Can’t I stay? I really don’t want to leave him alone right now.”

Nines put a hand on top of Connor’s. “It’s alright, brother. I’ll be just fine. If Hank wants to talk to me privately, you can surely leave for a few minutes.”

Gavin put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Come on, you can come to the cafeteria with me. I’m getting a coffee.”

Connor sighed and reluctantly got up, giving Nines’ hand a squeeze. “If you need me, call me.”

Nines nodded and watched Connor and Gavin leave. Then he looked at Hank.

“Alright, kid. Let’s talk.” Hank sat down on the foot of the bed. “Why do you think I love Connor more than you?”

“It’s just that you seem so much happier with him.” Nines whispered. “Just earlier today you told him to watch out and called him son. Only after that did you turn to me and told me to watch out myself, as if I was not as important. I get it. I’m not as nice or sweet as Connor. I’m more of an introvert. I will never be your son like he is. And I’m not trying to guilt you but this is why I acted the way I did.”

Hank stared at Nines, shaking his head. “Fuck, I didn’t even fucking realize that. I’m such a shit dad.”

“You’re not!” Nines exclaimed. “It’s alright if you love Connor more than me. I mean it was you that told me that people can’t always control how they feel.”

“Nines, that’s not- I mean-“ Hank stopped and rubbed his face a little, giving his cheeks a few light slaps. He had to focus and he had to comfort Nines. “I’m sorry if I made you feel unloved or unwelcome. I just acted the way I wanted to and never thought about how you’d feel about it.”

“You never made me feel unwelcome.” Nines said softly, his eyes still trained on his lap even if a few tears were leaking from them. “I just feel like I’m your second-favourite and that really hurts. I don’t know why it hurts but it feels like someone is trying to rip my Thirium pump out of me.”

“Stop.” Hank interrupted. “Don’t try to play this down! You have every right to feel hurt and to be unhappy with the situation. It is on me. It was my fault for not acting loving enough toward you. Emotions are hard for me and I guess it’s easier to be open about my emotions to Connor because-”

“I’m too cold.” 

“No, because he’s such an extroverted person and you are a bit more reclusive. But that’s not bad. It’s good that you are different. Everyone is different and you not being Connor doesn’t make me love you any less. You’re my son, just as Connor is and I love you just as much.”

“Are you sure?” Nines whispered.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Hank nodded quickly. “I’m shit with emotions and that’s the reason I may have been a little more distant to you. While that may be the reason, it’s not an excuse, though. I love you just as much, Nines. You’re my son.”

Nines started to cry then. Hank had not seen Nines cry a lot before. He had cried for various reasons before, from a person on a case dying to Connor getting injured. But never had he cried because of Hank and it made the man feel terrible.

“How about we both try to be a bit more open about our feelings? I mean I’m not good at that but I’d try to be better for you because I never want to hear you doubt how much I love you again.”

Nines was sobbing into his hands now but nodded. “T-thank you so much, d-dad.”

“And I know that it’s shitty that Connor and I are partners and you got stuck with Gavin.” Hank stopped and chuckled. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Nines smiled a little at that. “I won’t.”

“But let’s try to spend more time together, yes? We could try to find a hobby we both enjoy or something. Or we could take Sumo on a long walk once or twice a week; just the two of us.” Hank proposed.

“I-I like that idea.” Nines sniffled. “B-but I don’t want to exclude Connor.”

“He won’t mind. He has other friends apart from us. Not spending time with me for like three hours a week won’t kill him.” Hank smiled a little. 

“Alright.” Nines whispered.

“Now promise me to never ever get into danger again because you think you have less worth than Connor.”

Nines nodded a little, feeling a lot better than before. “I promise. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay.” Hank smiled a little before getting up. He walked up to Nines’ head and ruffled his hair a bit. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now maybe we should let Connor inside. I can practically hear him worrying himself to death outside the door.”

Nines smiled a bit. “Yes, we should not let him worry too much.”

Hank nodded and got up, walking to the door and opening it. Before he could get a word out Connor was already crowding inside, quickly locking his eyes on Nines. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Connor asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Nines felt guilt gnaw on him. He had worried his brother that much instead of simply trying to communicate his feelings before things could have even gotten this far.

“Hank just wanted to talk to me.” Nines explained, averting Connor’s eyes. “I was under the impression that you were more important to him and most other people. Thus I decided to protect you and risk injury myself.”

“Oh, Nines.” Connor exclaimed, fresh tears gathering in his eyes as he swooped in to take Nines’ hand back in his own hands. “That’s not true. We all love you so much. I must have not shown you enough love.”

“No, please. I know you always seek the blame out in yourself but it’s not your fault.” Nines shook his head.

“I promise that I will try to show you how loved you are more often.” Connor promised. “I know you’re not as vocal about your feelings but I will do my best to understand and help you. Please never try to endanger yourself for me again just because you doubt our love for you.”

Nines was about to play his happiness about that statement down. “You have to do none of that just-”

“Yes, I do. You’re my brother.” Connor insisted.

“Alright.” Nines resigned and leaned back. “Just promise to not worry too much. And try to calm down.”

Connor stopped. Only then did he realize that he was crying, his hands shaking. He quickly looked up, seeing that Gavin and Hank were watching him in shock and worry. Quickly, he blinked his tears away and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. I got hysterical. I was just so worried about Nines.”

Hank shook his head. “Don’t apologize for feeling, Con. It’s alright.”

Gavin nodded. “And you.” He pointed at Nines. “Please, try not to be so damn reckless next time. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Hank eyed the man and then looked at Nines. The android was smiling lightly and nodding along to Gavin’s words.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And don’t question us caring for you anymore.” Connor pleaded. “We love you. You need to remember that.”

“I will try my best.”

Connor nodded and brought Nines’ hand up to hold it against his chest. “That’s enough. You don’t have to always succeed on the first try. Trying is enough.”


End file.
